Seras,la casamentera
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Y volvió a suceder, es muy típico oír esas conversaciones cuando uno trabaja en la organización Hellsing o mínimo cuando se es la aprendiza del vampiro que trabaja en dicha organización.
1. si usted supiera

**Si usted supiera**

Y volvió a suceder, es muy típico oír esas conversaciones cuando uno trabaja en la organización Hellsing o mínimo cuando se es la aprendiza del vampiro que trabaja en dicha organización.

Como todas las tardes mi maestro Alucard vuelve de la oficina de sir Integra con su cínica sonrisa en los labios, aunque se supone que he estado practicando mis tiros he escuchado cada palabra de lo que han dicho, como siempre mi maestro intentando convencer a sir integra de convertirla en una inmortal y como siempre ella a dicho la misma respuesta que todos hemos escuchado un millón de veces

**No**

Chica policía ¿tienes un momento?-pregunta mi maestro

Un momento? mi maestro?, el sanguinario Alucard el que siempre anda desquiciando a sir Integra me está pidiendo que lo escuche?, me acerco gentilmente hacia donde está sentado mi maestro

Sucede algo maestro?- pregunto esperando algún sarcasmo

Chica policía alguna vez estuviste enamorada de alguien?-pregunta con melancolía

Mi maestro me va a proponer algo o me va a pedir que lo ayude a proponer algo?

No maestro, nunca lo estuve y quizá nunca lo estaré-respondo con cierta tristeza

O vamos chica policía se que alguien dentro de la organización tiene un afecto por ti-me responde con ¿dulzura? Ahora más que mi maestro, parece mi padre

Si quizá pero que quiere contarme maestro- pregunto impaciente

Me creerías si te digo que me siento atraído por sir Integra?

Me reí ligeramente y mi maestro se sorprendió ante mi risa pero aunque mi maestro lo dude soy buena sacándole secretos a la gente

Si maestro lo se-respondo después de un rato

¿?

Maestro es fácil enterarse de lo que pasa en la oficina de sir Integra cuando se es un vampiro, o mejor aun cuando sir Integra lo corriéndolo de su oficina asegurándole que _**NUNCA**_ aceptara ser una de nosotros-le explico

Parece que a las vampiresas les gustan los chismes como a cualquier mujer- murmura mi maestro

Le recuerdo que fue usted el que me confesó todo el día que llegue aquí y hoy me lo reafirma maestro-respondo con sorna

Lindo sarcasmo chica policía-responde sonriendo

Gracias aprendí del mejor- respondo

Estábamos riendo hasta que llego la señora Integra por suerte dejamos de reír antes de que ella llegara a la sala de tiro, (quien dijo que ser vampiro es condenar su alma en ese momento salve la mía y la de mi maestro)

Alucard, Seras necesito que vallan a Norkfort a silenciar a un nuevo objetivo-nos dice con su tono autoritario

He de admitir que admiro profundamente a esta increíble mujer por su liderazgo y el cómo sabe actuar ante situaciones de emergencia tiene más o menos mi edad pero siempre actúa como una mujer más madura, de hecho a veces me divierto imaginándome a sir Integra poniéndose cursi con mi maestro, se que de saberlo tanto sir Integra como mi maestro ya me abrían llenado la boca de plata liquida bendecida aunque esto no me mate lo harían para sentirse mejor.

Seras, Seras Victoria me oyes?-pregunta Integra sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si señora ahora mismo voy por mi arma y le aseguro que esta noche silenciaremos al objetivo cueste lo que cueste- digo ante la mirada estupefacta de ambos

Está bien que dios y su majestad estén con ustedes-dijo sir Integra

Amen- respondemos y nos vamos a silenciar a nuestro objetivo

Otro día fácil otra vez un vampiro creado, uno deseos idiotas que creen que ser vampiro es un juego ya estoy harta de esos malditos y me dará un gusto enorme volarle la cabeza al idiota principal

Mi maestro y yo continuamos con la plática que dejamos inconclusa

Maestro no sería mejor que usted le dijera abiertamente lo que siente por ella?- pregunto

Algo como esto- dice mi maestro arrodillándose ante mí con una sonrisa burlona

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, te amo con toda mi alma inmortal te pido que te conviertas en mi condesa, si sientes lo mismo que yo

Alucard por milésima vez te recuerdo que mi respuesta siempre será no-respondo divertida

Lo sé soy solo tu esclavo inmortal, tu sirviente, la sombra que siempre está a tu lado en la noche, creando un sueño donde tú y yo contemplamos la luna desde tu habitación, me miras como tu incondicional esclavo, aunque lo soy quisiera ser más que eso, quisiera hacerte mi mujer, mi condesa.

Ok maestro me está asustando le recuerdo que yo no soy sir Integra soy su aprendiz Seras Victoria ¿recuerda? la chica policía –le respondí después de escuchar sus confesiones

Lo sé pero ves que difícil es ser un vampiro y estar enamorado de una mujer fría e implacable-dijo después de un rato

Ok que le parece si yo le ayudo?, quiero decir si usted está de acuerdo maestro – le propuse

Mi maestro sonrió, pero había algo distinto en su sonrisa no era cínica ni sarcástica era más bien una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me despedí de él y me encamine hasta la oficina de sir Integra.

Toque 5 veces y nadie me contestaba, por un segundo creí que Integra se había ido a dormir pero mi agudo oído de vampiro me hizo pensar lo contrario, Integra me abrió la puerta después de unos minutos

Que deseas Victoria? –me pregunto con una voz que reflejaba preocupación

Si leíste bien sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing estaba preocupada y no hizo nada por ocultármelo, en su mano llevaba una carta con el sello real

Sir Integra se encuentra bien?-le pregunte

No, nuevamente el maldito vaticano y los caballeros de la mesa redonda me ponen trabas en mi camino-me respondió con un toque de ira en su voz

Pero sir Integra usted siempre sale victoriosa de todos los encuentros que hemos tenido con ellos- respondí confundida

Si pero eran problemas insignificantes, o uno tan grande como este-dijo tendiéndome la carta que llevaba en su mano

Yo la tome y la leí para que no t quedes con la duda aquí te escribo lo que decía solo no le digas a sir Integra que te la enseñe

Estimada sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing:

En vista de su próximo cumpleaños número 27 le doy un plazo de esta fecha al día de su cumpleaños para que se comprometa con alguien, pues le recuerdo que usted no es inmortal y su organización necesita un heredero para continuar con su deber de eliminar a los muertos vivientes, así que dentro de una semana me reuniré con usted para presentarle a algunos candidatos a tomarla por esposa, a menos que usted para ese entonces encuentre a un hombre que cumpla con sus criterios.

Deseándole la mejor de las suertes se despide de usted

Se majestad la reina

Sinceramente señora Integra no veo cual es el problema- dije en tono conciliador

A no?, pues ya me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación- me respondió con una mirada asesina

Bueno es que todos o bueno CASI todos sabemos que alguien de la organización quiere compartir con usted el resto de sus días- respondí enseñando un poco mis colmillos

Como te atreves?-musito sonrojándose

Yo solo sonreí y ya me había levantado para irme pues sabía que sir Integra tiene una pistola en su escritorio, pero ella aferro mi hombro con su enguantada mano y me pregunto

Realmente crees que hacemos pareja verdad?

Yo solo me reí un poco

Ella me miro con ojos suplicantes:

Oh Seras todos menos tú, por favor no puedes estar creyendo eso, digo el es un vampiro y yo una caza vampiros no crees que es una cruel ironía para ambos?

Yo solo la mire y deje que un suspiro escapara de mi boca

Si usted supiera lo que ese vampiro siente por usted- pensé

Me retire dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos creo que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había revelado, aunque ella lo quiera negar todos sabemos que parecen estar destinados, después de mi visita a sir Integra creo que quede dormida, hasta que llagaste tu a escuchar mi historia.

Siento decirte que me debo despedir pues mi maestro y yo debemos de salir a silenciar a otro objetivo, pero ya nos veremos.

Así que mantén tus ojos abiertos puede que algún día nos encontremos en la calle, en algún cine o quizá de noche cuando termines de leer mi fic


	2. gracias por el dato

Aquí estoy de nuevo agente Seras Victoria de la organización Hellsing, han pasado varias semanas desde que narre lo que paso cuando mi maestro me confesó su amor por sir Integra, y yo sigo preguntándome a donde irá a parar esa relación, Walter se muestra firme en su decisión de ayudarme a juntarlos, de hecho hasta su majestad le ha insinuado a sir Integra que ella y mi maestro hacen bonita pareja pero ella se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos.

Deberían haber visto la cara que puso sir Integra cuando su majestad le dijo que ella aprobaba que uno de sus agentes contrajera nupcias con ella.

Sir Integra se sonrojo y me dedico una mirada asesina cuando deje escapar una pequeña risa

Luego miro a mi maestro y luego regreso sus ojos hacia mi

Acaso cree que yo amo a mi maestro? por favor mi maestro es mi maestro y punto, se acabo, fin de la historia, pero en fin sigamos.

Walter y yo teníamos una estrategia para hacer que sir Hellsing confesara su amor por mi maestro pero ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a simplificarnos el trabajo y dar el primer paso.

Por una parte mi maestro me ha pedido que deje de ser tan directa, y por el otro Integra me ha pedido que olvide la idea de ayudar a mi maestro, pero de nuevo seamos honestos se parecen en muchas cosas, empezando por querer ser los mejores, ambos se preocupan por el otro (o ya olvidaron que cuando mi maestro peleo contra incognito ella pregunto por el apenas me vio?, digo que no pudo preguntar no se por Walter? )

Además todos en la mansión Hellsing se han percatado de que ya no se escuchan tantos gritos provenientes de la oficina de sir Integra, he de confesar que siento un pinchazo de curiosidad al sentir la presencia de mi maestro en esa oficina, ¿sería capaz mi maestro de ir y besar a Integra o confesarle su amor?

Sinceramente yo creía que si, hasta que ayer en la noche que pase por la oficina de mi estimada comandante y escuche sus gritos

Maldita sea alucard ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que NO TE AMO, en qué idioma te lo digo? el **nosotros**es igual de posible como que la agente Victoria te vea como su padre en vez de su amor platónico.

Al escuchar eso me hirvió la sangre y juro que si no fuera porque es mi superior y la estimo demasiado, sir Integra ya no estaría aquí

Entonces es muy posible que si terminen casados-pensé divertida

De camino a mi habitación me encontré a Walter quien solo me miro significativamente como diciendo "aquí vamos otra vez"

Y si que es cierto desde anoche nadie ha visto a mi maestro ni a sir Integra, juro que por un instante creí que estaban en la habitación de Integra….( no de esa forma mal pensados¬¬)

Hasta que Walter me saco de mi error

Señorita Victoria ya encontré a su maestro-me dijo señalando la parte más alejada del jardín

Aquí les voy a pedir que traten de imaginarse a mi codiciado maestro deprimido como cualquier hombre al que han dejado más solo que un perro.

Me acerque a ver lo que le ocurría a mi maestro y lo vi con la mirada perdida en el infinito, en esa mirada note al hombre que seguía ahí, esperando ser correspondido por el amor de su vida, perdón de su no-vida, la única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando sir Integra fue operada tras su intento de suicidio. Note esa parte humana que sir Integra se negaba a ver

No podía soportar verlo así y menos sabiendo el porqué de sus males

Maestro-susurre cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de el

Ah eres tu chica policía,-dijo algo decepcionado

Maestro anoche cuando pasaba por la oficina de sir Integra los escuche hablando-dije esperando que me dijera lo que había ocurrido antes de que pasara por ahí

Dudo que alguien en todo Londres no haya escuchado lo que sir Integra dijo sobre mi-respondió mi maestro

O vamos maestro vea el lado amable –dije rogándole al cielo porque hubiera un lado amable

Así y dime cual es?-pregunto mi maestro

Pronto será navidad Alucard-dijo Walter tomando el relevo

Creo que ambos olvidan un pequeño detalle-dijo mi maestro con sorna

¿?

Se olvidan de Amelia-dijo al ver que ninguno de los dos captaba

Amelia es la sobrina adolescente de sir Integra y una gran amiga mia

Y?…-pregunte impaciente juro que no veía el problema de que la chica viniera a pasar las vacaciones

Que con mucha mayor razón me va a mandar al infierno si le confieso lo que siento por ella-dijo mi maestro

A menos que la chica te quiera ver casado con su tía – dijo Walter

Mi maestro no pudo más y soltó una carcajada

Buena esa Walter Amelia queriéndome ver como parte de su familia

Porque no, ella esta obsesionada con los vampiros y siéndole sincera creo que le gustaría decir que hay un vampiro en su familia-dije en defensa de la chica

Sea como sea tienes tiempo de conquistar a sir Integra por tus propios medios antes de navidad porque si no lo haces tú me apuesto lo que sea a que Seras y Amelia si lo harán -dijo Walter

Gracias Walter es bueno saber que cuento con ambos-dio con sarcasmo

Hey no se dé que se queja recuerde que usted me pidió que la hiciera de Cupido-dije divertida

Mi maestro se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión

Adónde vas Alucard-pregunto Walter

A mi ataúd, o debo de ir a silenciar a otro objetivo-pregunto mi maestro

Ahora que lo menciona, donde esta sir Integra?-pregunte acordándome de mi jefa (ahí se nota el cariño)

Seguramente fumando en su oficina, otra de las muchas razones por las que me gustaría hacerla inmortal, sino le quito su maldito vicio mínimo evito que se muera de cáncer de pulmón-dijo mi maestro sacando un poco los colmillos

Claro y usted es tan considerado y caritativo que le quiere ayudar a evitar la muerte no?-pregunte con sorna

Pues claro al fin y al cabo ella es mi ama-dijo mi maestro

Walter carraspeo un poco y ambos nos callamos justo a tiempo porque sir Integra iba saliendo de la mansión y se estaba acercando hacia nosotros, otra vez la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, y mi maestro se acerco a ella

Maldita sea que no le basto con lo que le dije anoche-pensó sir Integra

¿Quien dijo que yo no tenía ningún poder especial?

Integra ordéname mi ama –dijo mi maestro inclinándose ante ella

Solo hay tres ubicaciones posibles, donde se podría encontrar el objetivo, así que busquen y destruyan-dijo con su tono autoritario

Es una bella noche de luna no Seras?- pregunto mi maestro

Debo irme hoy va a ser una noche muy larga, pero descuida en cuando pueda te diré como van las cosas.


	3. una rosa para mi ama

Hola de nuevo por fin encontré tiempo para escribir un poco de lo que ha sucedido

Ufff no saben lo difícil que es ser una soldado de Hellsing, solo pregúntenme cuantas semanas llevo sin dormir, se los diré, NO E DORMDO DESDE HACE 6 DIAS díganme en nombre del cielo ¿quien en este mundo es capaz de estar tanto tiempo sin dormir?

En fin se supone que escribo esto paraqué se enteren de cómo le va hacer mi maestro para conseguir la mano de sir Integra, no para que se enteren de lo que hice en todo este tiempo así que después de haber escuchado mis quejas contra sir Integra y contra los malditos que hacen que el nombre del vampiro quede mal sigamos con lo nuestro

Lo que contare sucedió el viernes pasado por la noche, mi maestro y yo acabábamos de llegar a la mansión cuando un ruido extraño salió de la oficina de sir Integra.

Especificare que clase de ruido para vitar que anden de mal pensados, ruidos metálicos, una que otra maldición, y si no me equivoco un cristal se rompió, mi maestro y yo intercambiamos una mirada alarmada y rápidamente echamos abajo la puerta que por cierto estaba cerrada con llave, y a que no me adivinan quien estaba con el abre cartas muy cerca del cuello

(Si pensaste en sir Integra tienes razón, sino quizá te convenga volver a ver nuestra serie¬¬) con un rápido movimiento evite que mi adorada jefa se suicidara, aunque solo me conseguí una mirada furibunda de su parte me alegro de solo haber conseguido eso y no el odio eterno de mi maestro, con todo el cuidado del mundo mi maestro ayudo a sir Integra a levantarse, y esperamos a que se calmara, yo quede muy sorprendida al ver que la arreglada oficina de sir Integra ahora estaba toda desarreglada cuando al fin se calmo mi maestro la tomo por la cintura (díganme si no es un aprovechado),al sentir el contacto con el sir Integra se volteo y le planto un bofetón marca diablo.

Quita tus manos de encima sirviente-dijo con frialdad

Yo me tuve que morder los labios para contener una pequeña risa, ahí iban de nuevo mi maestro aprovechándose de la situación y mi jefa con sus tiernas palabras que guardaba exclusivamente para el.

Se la pasaron discutiendo media hora hasta que recordaron que yo estaba con ellos

Esta Ud. bien sir-pregunte

Parece que estoy bien?-pregunto con seriedad juro que nunca la he tenido tanto miedo a alguien

La verdad he visto cadáveres más alegres- dijo mi maestro cínicamente lo cual le consiguió una mirada llena de ira por parte de la sir

Seras hazme el favor de decirme que día es-solicito sir Integra ignorando a mi maestro

6 de noviembre-respondí

Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo mi maestro molesto

Que? que por si no lo sabías maldito chupasangre en menos de un mes es mi cumpleaños número 27 y su majestad me ha ordenado que me consiga un pretendiente antes de esa fecha- dijo la sir muy alterada y volteándole otro bofetón a mi maestro

Si de eso se trata yo te puedo ayudar –dijo mi maestro

A ver si ahora que esta Seras presente lo entiendes NUNCA ME CASARE CONTIGO, ALMENOS NO EN ESTA VIDA.

Entonces explícame para que necesitas a un zoquete casado contigo-pregunto mi maestro con sorna

Tú crees que a mí me da gracia el saber que un hombre que no es familia controle la organización?, es porque su majestad quiere que yo tenga un heredero para la organización por que a diferencia tuya yo no soy eterna

Vamos ama Integra sabes que si de eso se trata yo te puedo dar un heredero y con eso de ser eterna….

Eres un maldito pervertido, ni siquiera en presencia de Seras eres capaz de comportarte?-pregunto con una voz que reflejaba toda la ira que llevaba dentro

Seras ya esta grandecita para saber a qué me refiero, y si sigo firme en mi posición de querer convertirte en mi condesa-dijo mi maestro

Em maestro-susurre señalando hacia atrás de el

Era tarde sir Integra aprovechando que mi maestro volteo a verme se abalanzo sobre el y ambos cayeron al piso y de no ser porque me quite de en medio hubiera muerto aplastada por ese par, sir Integra empezó a propinarle unos buenos puñetazos

Eres…..un….maldito…idiota…..asqueroso….chupasangre-dijo Integra remarcando cada palabra con un golpe en el pecho de mi maestro

El solo se reía y eso acrecentaba la furia de los golpes de la sir

Seras sal de aquí no deseo que veas lo que voy a hacer con el imbécil de tu maestro-me dijo Integra

Me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver lo que seguía pero algo en la mirada de sir Integra hizo que el miedo corriera por mis venas, y les juro que todavía soy muy joven como para querer pasar la eternidad en el averno.

Salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí, si ya sé que piensan que fue una estupidez, pero como he dicho antes yo también tengo poderes excepcionales así que usando mi oído ,escuche más golpes ,risas cínicas (me pregunto de quien habrán sido)y después tuve que quitarme y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pude a donde Walter porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió

Por fin di con Walter quien estaba en la biblioteca y me sonreía yo lo mire incrédula

Eh los escuchaste cierto?-pregunte

Señorita Victoria usted no es la única con trucos bajo la manga-me dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente

Seguramente en mi cara apareció un signo de admiración porque me explico:

Después de haber vivido 26 casi 27 años con Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing uno aprende a escucharla por muy bajo que hable y este en una habitación alejada, ahora si me permite, ambos debemos retirarnos de aquí por qué sir Integra bajara en cualquier…..

Aquí estoy Walter-dijo con voz fria

Buenas noches sir, en que puedo servirle-pregunto servilmente

Por ahora en nada, solo quiero que llames a Amelia y le digas que lo más conveniente sería que llegara la próxima semana quizá con ella cerca el maldito muerto fresco de Alucard este quieto –respondió

Yo sonreí y puedo jurar que me pareció ver que en los fríos labios de la sir se dibujaba una sonrisa

En ese momento entro mi maestro y se inclino ante sir Integra

Le ruego me disculpe por lo de hace un rato ama integra

Sal de mi vista no quiero verte si no es absolutamente necesario-respondió con una voz iracunda

Mi maestro salió de la habitación con la decepción en su rostro

Lo mas discretamente que pude lo segui y vi que el entraba a su oficina y dejaba una rosa roja sabe Dios de donde la saco y susurro

Una rosa para mi ama

hola a todos aqui esta otro capitulo a peticion de todos ustedes,muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews

este fanfic va dedicado por completo a todos los que como yo adoran la serie hellsing

bueno ya estamos viendo que Alucard decide actuar por su propia mano y se consigue el desprecio de Integra sinembargo puede que detras de esa dureza nuestra adorada sir sienta algo por este vampiro...

en fin hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. una carta

**Una carta vale mas que mil palabras**

Hola de nuevo bien en capitulo anterior les dije que mi maestro se paso de fresco con sir Integra, y después dejo una rosa roja en su escritorio a modo de disculpa, pues bien han pasado 2 semanas y al parecer ya se calmaron las cosas en la mansión.

Aunque sir Integra sigue sin querer disculpar a mi maestro y no se cree que haya sido él quien le dejo esa rosa, mí maestro por otra parte tampoco se atreve a ir a la oficina de Integra a menos que ella lo ordene, hace una semana ya había perdido la esperanza de juntarlos, hasta que el domingo pasado cuando entre a la oficina de sir Integra, y me encontré con la razón del porque se quería suicidar, en el cajón en que guarda sus cigarros encontré una carta.

Al conde Alucard sirviente y quizá el único amigo que tengo en el mundo:

Ahora que no estas

Me he puesto a pensar

Que hubiera pasado

Si a ti te hubiera amado

Si alguna vez tu oferta hubiera aceptado

Ahora que no estás

He podido recordar lo que por ti sentí tiempo atrás

Quería ser para ti

La única a la que pudieras amar

Quería robar, si aun tu corazón podía palpitar

Por esta mujer mortal

Te ame cuando apenas una chica era

¿Quién diría que yo por amor un día sufriera?

Somos tan distintos

Tú tienes a los muertos

Y yo tengo a los vivos

Tu cínica sonrisa, tus colmillos

Tu voz

Son cosas que a mí me atormentan y fascinan

No sabes lo mal que me siento

Ahora que descubrí

Que todos tus sueños e ideas

Con mi orgullo destruí

Yo ahora solo me pregunto si aun este amor es solo tuyo

Amor y odio

Luz y oscuridad

Bendito amor que del odio ha surgido

Somos tan distintos como el día y la noche

Como la luna y el amanecer

Pero iguales en talento

Iguales en querer r a los enemigos vencer

Veo que has vuelto

Y ahora la que más deseo

Es que mi amor correspondido sea

Yo te he saludado como conde

Pero….

Por qué me respondiste condesa?

Ya no me importa

Ni mi estirpe ni mi nobleza

No importa

Lo que opine la realeza

Yo ahora solo deseo

Que me hagas tu condesa

¿Quién diría que la que ayer te trataba con tanta dureza

Esta suplicando el que la hagas tu vampiresa?

Me importa un bledo lo que digan

Hoy mis sentimientos ya no quiero ocultar.

Estoy enamorada

¿Por qué lo voy a negar?

Soy una cazadora

Fui entrenada para contigo acabar

Pero ahora estoy enamorada

De un ser inmortal

No sé cuando vayas a leer esto, quizá ya me allá ido pero quiero que sepas que te amo como una mujer nunca ha amado a un vampiro

Sé que tu amas a la agente Victoria y por eso me voy, te devuelvo tu libertad a llegado la hora de que estés ya sin mí, yo por nada te deje de amar

Adiós amor mío vive tu no-vida suerte jamás me olvides

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Yo quede estupefacta al leer esto, y me asuste mas cuando escuche una respiración cerca mio .

Señora integra no es lo que parce…..-empezó a decir mientras volteaba y ….

Me encontré con la cínica mirada de mi maestro

Valla chica policía parece como si te hubiera cachado besándote con alguien

Maestro creí que era sir Integra

De donde me viste el mal genio y la obsesión por morir de cáncer de pulmón?- dijo interrumpiéndome

No respondí y guarde la carta donde la encontré mientras mi maestro seguía parloteando yo me perdí en mis pensamientos

Así que sir Integra tenía un lado oscuro, todavía hay esperanzas de juntarla con mi maestro el único problemas es:

Se lo dice ella o se lo digo yo?

**Hola a todos ahora Seras a descubierto el secretito de Integra y hará lo que sea por lograr su objetivo ,pero: le dira a su maestro lo que vio o lo dejara con la duda? Un saludo especial a Aletese quien a seguido este fic desde su inicio y a quien dedico este capitulo**


	5. Era de esperar

Era de esperar ¬¬

Por qué quieres negarlo Integra?, todos en esta casa saben lo que sientes por mi-la voz de mi maestro salía de la oficina e sir Integra

Maldito chupasangre como t atreves- pregunto la sir al borde de la ira

Integra no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a mi maestro hasta quedar frente a el por un momento creí que lo besaría pero en vez de eso….. Le planto una bofetada marca diablo

Mi maestro la miro fijamente y luego empezó a reír

Que te hace tanta gracia maldito-pregunto sir Integra cuando lo escucho

Nada ama solo creía que…

Creíste que así de fácil me iba a entregar a ti?, qué solo porque la vez que pregunte por ti te deseaba , o pensaste que caería tan fácil en tus cuentos-pregunto Integra, mi jefa temblaba de la ira que llevaba en su interior

Seras sal de tu escondite es una orden-añadió más tranquila

De mala gana me materialice ante ambos completamente humillada por tanto tiempo había podido espiar sus conversaciones y sin ser detectada y justamente en los momentos que mas necesitaba no ser vista me descubren

Mi maestro como todo buen vampiro aprovecho que sir Integra volteaba a verme y se fue de ahí yo ya iba a hacer lo mismo cuando cerró la puerta de su oficina.

No tan rápido Seras, quizá tu condenado maestro se salvo de darme una explicación, pero me temo que tu y yo debemos hablar

Puede confiar, en mi sir Integra- respondí

Eso espero Seras por tu bien-dijo

Le juro que lo que pase aquí se quedara en esta oficina-respondí impaciente

Quiero confesarte algo Seras al parecer eres una de las pocas personas que no desea verme muerta, y quizá la única amiga que tengo-dijo

Se encuentra bien sir integra-pregunte

No no me encuentro bien, tu condenado maestro como casi todos los días desde hace 12 años viene a mi oficina a desquiciarme pero esta vez con un material adicional-me dijo o más bien me grito

Seguramente en mi cara apareció un signo de interrogación porque casi al instante me respondió

Tu maestro vino esta tarde a hacer algo que no puedo decir sin sentirme algo culpable-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Sir acaso mi maestro hizo lo que creo que hizo –pregunte asustada

Sir Integra volteo a verme puedo jurar que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Comandante está bien,(que pregunta tan estúpida hice ¬¬)

Todo es culpa de tu maldito maestro, de ese inútil vago y bueno para nada de Alucard maldigo la hora en que mi bisabuelo capturo al maldito vampiro, que no pudo ir tras el hombre lobo?- sir Integra estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

Sir tranquilícese por favor no pudo haber hecho algo tan grave o si-(y de nuevo la pregunta era más que obvia)

Tu maestro, vino esta tarde a confesarme su amor hacia a mí, Seras el me dejo la rosa roja en mi escritorio, pero al parecer eso no te sorprende –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Mierda-murmure, no creí que mi expresión me delatara

Si mierda, yo no le puedo corresponder el amor de tu maestro-dijo tomándome la palabra

Es porque es vampiro?-pregunte algo ofendida

Seras no lo tomes a mal pero es la principal razón, la otra es que no te negare que si siento algo por tu maestro, pero veámoslo del lado más realista posible yo lo amo, pero que clase de amor me podría dar el uno basado solamente en la lujuria y el deseo –dijo la sir harta de tantas explicaciones

Pero sir que es el amor en si?-pregunte, recuérdenme decirle a mi maestro que sin mi el no podría hacer esto Jajaja.

Sir integra no dijo nada por un momento vi que abría la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro

Seras puedes retirarte –dijo con voz tranquila

Salí pero apenas cerré la puerta escuche un grito de dolor proveniente de la oficina…

Apenas tuve tiempo para regresar y encontré a mi maestro arrodillado y sir Integra acostada en el suelo a un lado yacía un cadáver de un vampiro

Rápido chica policía no te quedes ahí llama a Walter-ordeno mi maestro

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar donde Walter

Los dos subimos y Walter empezó a auxiliar a mi maestro creo que perdí el conocimiento porque no supe nada mas

Ahora me siento algo humillada

¿Es irónico no crees?

Soy una vampiresa y le tengo pánico a la sangre

**Hola de nuevo bueno en este episodio nuestra estimada sir le revela a la chica policía porque no quiere estar cerca de Alucard, pero al parecer la sir tardara poco para cambiar de opinión no creen?**

**Un saludo especial a Aletse y a todos los que siguen esta historia**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Gothique-jedi**


	6. los sentimientos de mi ama

Los sentimientos de mi ama

Hola buenas noches queridos amigos y admiradores de todo el mundo, les habla su anfitrión de esta noche el conde Alucard el más fiel e importante soldado de Hellsing. Si se preguntan dónde está la boquifloja de mi aprendiz, es decir la chica policía les explicare que por cuestiones de trabajo no se pudo presentar.

En fin dejando de lado a mi adorada aprendiz comenzare en donde se quedo Seras.

Anoche Seras y mi amada máster habían terminado de hablar, la chica policía salió con todo el respeto que le debe a su superior al mando pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar que mas la había dicho un servidor a sir Integra (díganme si no es chismosa la vampiresa).

En fin la chica escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la oficina y seguramente esperaba encontrarnos en alguna escenita comprometedora, porque abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, y efectivamente nos encontró en el piso bueno a Integra la encontró en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas y al lado nuestro…. Un invitado no deseado.

Para no dejarlos con la duda puesto que conozco bien a los humanos les explicare que paso, mi estimada aprendiz salió de la oficina, no les negare que escuche todo lo que ambas mujeres dijeron acerca de mi, no hubo necesidad de entrar a la mente de mi máster pues sus emociones estaban a flor de piel como no la había visto desde hace 10 años cuando tuvo el placer de conocer a ese idiota de Maxwell pero en fin esa es otra historia.

La chica policía no se podía creer que nuevamente mi razón de existir estuviera de nueva cuenta tumbada en el suelo por culpa de un vampiro que no fuera yo para evitar preguntas le grite que llamara a Walter pues aunque en más de una ocasión he querido morder a Integra pero mientras ella no me dé su consentimiento no pondré mis característicos y blancos colmillos en ese bello, hermoso, blanquecino, y seguramente delicioso cuello. Mordí mi abrigo mientras el olor de su sangre entraba a mi nariz, aprovechando que Seras había ido por Walter me acerque a mi máster el verla así débil e indefensa me provoco un sentimiento de protección hacia ella no aguante mas y me acerque a su oído y le susurre

Integra?

Mm

Si tu corazón lo consiente, ¿te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

Sssi-murmuro débilmente

Mi corazón, bueno si es que tengo uno salto de alegría por fin puedo decir que mi máster siente algo por mi (muy, muy en el fondo pero siente algo y eso ya es ganancia)

¿Serias mi condesa?

Si-susurro

Pase mi mano por sus rubios cabellos y le di un beso en la mejilla

¿Alucard?-pregunto sir integra

Dime mi condesa-pregunte servilmente

Cierra la ventana hace frio –dijo para después caer desmayada

De su enguantada mano vi caer un trozo de papel

Que será esto?-me pregunte tomando el sobre que contenía una carta

Entonces fue cuando Walter y Serás llegaron Walter se apresto a auxiliar a mi máster, Serás se quedo viendo el cuerpo que yacía junto a mi sir y yo escondí entre mi abrigo la carta para leerla más tarde.

Inmediatamente note el malestar de la chica policía quien se desmayo sintiéndose completamente humillada cuando recupero el conocimiento

Maestro?-pregunto la chica policía al ver que mi mente estaba en otro lugar

Dime chica policía

Adelante ríase soy una vampiresa que le tiene un pánico excepcional a la sangre-dijo algo avergonzada

Sonreí y con mi mano levante la barbilla de la chica policía

Ahora escúchame Seras Victoria, tú no eres ninguna cobarde desde el momento en que te conocí me di cuenta que eres una chica fuerte, si te desmayaste hace unas horas no tienes de que avergonzarte, eres la vampiresa más inocente a la que he tenido el placer de conocer, si te desmayaste no fue por otra cosa que por el hecho de que a pesar de tener dos años como vampiro no has querido matar a nadie a pesar de que se lo merezca-le dije

Ella alzo su mirada sus ojos estaban brillantes pude notar que en ellos se empezaban a formar lagrimas pero me dedico esa cálida sonrisa muy distinta a la de mi máster

La abrace pues aunque estoy preocupado por mi condesa esta vampiresa adolescente es más que mi aprendiz, la chica policía a tenido un gran significado en mi vida actual, se que como los buenos humanos que son me preguntara

¿Por fin, decídete Alucard Seras o Integra?

Mi respuesta siempre será Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing líder de la organización Hellsing y bisnieta del doctor Abran van Hellsing, pero Seras me dio la satisfacción de ser algo que Integra nunca llegara a ser, Seras Victoria a sido como una hija para mi.

Ya casi es de madrugada y la carta que Integra tenía en sus manos se me a caído la tomo para curiosear u rato.

Un momento ¿Por qué está dirigida al "conde Alucard mi fiel sirviente y mas querido amigo"?

Alucard-escucho la voz de mi máster a pesar de que se que se encuentra durmiendo, es solo producto de mi imaginación pues en la carta puedo leer lo que no e podido leer en su frio e inexpresivo rostro

Al fin la e terminado de leer intento reírme pues mi máster e habitualmente una mujer fría e implacable pero es una mujer al fin y al cabo, una maravillosa mujer solo descubierta por mi

Devuelvo la carta a la oficina pero esta mañana dormiré sabiendo que mi sir me deja una esperanza para que podamos estar juntos algún día

Queridos amigos por mi parte es todo, así que espero verlos pronto y espero que no le tengan miedo al vampiro más famoso de la historia. Cuídense de noche porque puede que nos encontremos cuando este de misión

Me debo ir porque se hace de día y necesito descansar

continuara

Ok aquí acaba este episodio nuestro vampiro se ha tomado la libertad de darnos su punto de vista a espaldas de su aprendiz, ya leyó la carta que Integra escribió para el pero todavía faltan algunas pruebas para que alcance el corazón de su master


	7. Sir Amelia Hellsing

Sir Amelia Hellsing

Hola a todos, aquí la agente Seras Victoria, disculpen el haberme desparecido, pero por lo que se mi maestro se tomo la libertad de escribir en mi ausencia, les informo que estuve cuidando a mi Sir (recuerdan que mi maestro y yo dijimos que estaba herida?),pues bien he de decir que sus heridas no se ven nada bien tiene el brazo derecho fracturado, y unas cuantas heridas en la espalda, en el tiempo que no estuve aquí se lo dedique por entero a ella, el primer que regreso del hospital me quede en vela toda la noche y fue una suerte porque esa noche a mi jefa le dio fiebre y sabe dios que mas.

En un momento que abrió los ojos me sonrió,

Seras

Dígame sir Integra

Yo solo quería decirte…gracias

No es nada sir usted es mi jefa y mi comandante al mando le debo toda mi lealtad a usted-respondí

Ella sonrió débilmente

Sonaste igual a tu maestro, en fin ese no es el punto

Ocurre algo malo sir?

Por favor Seras llámame Integra

Está bien Integra que ocurre?

Ella se levanto y abrió uno de los cajones de su tocador, de ahí saco una cruz parecida a la de ella pero tenía una cubierta especial se quito su corbata y me la puso a mí al cuello después de lo cual me abrazo

Seras, sabes que te considero mi hermana verdad?

Máster yo…-no sabía que responder un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sentí una oleada de gratitud hacia Integra

En caso de que no llegue a sobrevivir quiero que tú ocupes mi lugar como dirigente de Hellsing, por ahora eres la segunda al mando

Gracias Integra, ahora descansa por favor Walter, y yo nos haremos cargo-respondí

Integra solo me sonrió y cerró los ojos, yo fiel a mi palabra seguí despierta hasta el mediodía

Temprano Walter había salido y en esos momentos regresaba, pero no venia solo, entro seguido de una adolescente pálida de pelo azabache, y ojos azules que vestía un traje negro se trataba de Amelia Naziriuz Hellsing, la sobrina de la sir.

Hey chica policía ¿Qué hay?-saludo la joven

Ame –respondí

Miren quien llego, la damita Hellsing en persona saludo mi maestro

Hola papa-saludo la chica con cierto sarcasmo

Amelia Hellsing, hija es bueno verte de nuevo-saludo Integra

Hola mama que rayos te paso?-pregunto la joven

Es una larga historia que luego te contare tenemos mucho tiempo, ahora que has vuelto-dijo la sir

Aquí debo agregar que aunque Amelia es un claro ejemplo de cómo sería un hijo de mi maestro e Integra ella es solo la sobrina de la sir, aunque Amelia le dice "papa" a mi maestro y "mama" a Integra y para colmo ambos la tratan como si fuera su hija.

Debido a eso cuando nos la presentaron a la reina y a mí a su majestad casi le da un infarto pues es idéntica a mi maestro salvo por los ojos que son una clara muestra de que es una Hellsing.

**Flash back**

Chica policía ven para acá-dijo mi máster

Que ocurre máster?-respondí

Quiero presentarte a alguien explico el

De acuerdo

Su majestad ella es Seras Victoria nueva integrante de esta organización-dijo sir Integra a la reina

Un gusto conocerla agente Victoria

El placer es toda mío majestad-respondí

Y bien sir Integra a que se debe que me haya convocado a venir a la mansión Hellsing?-pregunto la reina

Se debe a que le quiero presentar la heredera de esta organización-dijo la sir

La reina y yo nos miramos y note que la reina volteaba a ver a Alucard y a Integra

Sir Integra no lo noto y añadió-Amelia acércate hija mía

La chica apareció de las sombras vestida de la misma manera que mi maestro

Aquí estoy mama-respondió

La reina en lo primero que se fijo fue en sus ojos y en su cabello, tomo aire y pregunto

Es su hija sir Integra?

Mi maestro soltó una risa ahogada que le consiguió la mirada furibunda de la reina y de Integra.

No majestad aunque es como si lo fuera, es mi sobrina-dijo la sir para no dar tantas explicaciones

De ahí solo recuerdo que la reina susurro

Imposible.

**Fin del flash back**

Y bien qué opinas Seras?-pregunto Amelia

Eh?

Me hiciste caso?-pregunto

Lo siento Ame no escuche-dije a modo de disculpa

Digo que debemos de esperar a navidad para juntar a mis padres no crees?-dijo con una sonrisa que me rebelo un par de colmillos demasiado afilados para tratarse de una humana

Me parece perfecto, Walter alguna otra sugerencia?-pregunte

Solo una señorita Victoria, la forma más efectiva seria si este año ambientamos la fiesta con un baile en vez de con la muestra de sus "talentos"-dijo Walter

Genial ahora solo debemos esperar

Así es Ame-respondí

Que hacen ustedes tres aquí-pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas

Hola mama bueno..Este..Nosotros..Lo que quiero decir es…- la pobre chica se trabo y al final no dijo nada

Estábamos organizando la fiesta de navidad sir dijo Walter tomando el relevo

Así?-la sir arqueo una ceja señal de que no nos creía ni media palabra

Si mama s e nos ocurrió que esta vez haremos algo especial-dijo Amelia para no dar tantas explicaciones

La sir abrió la boca y luego volteo a ver a su "hija"

Por ahora ya es de noche asi que les parece si vamos al comedor a tomar algo?-sugirio Integra

Verdaderamente algo esta pasando, y creo que Amelia es la clave para juntar a mi maestro y a Integra

Hola a todos bien aquí nuestra chica policía nos habla sobre Amelia la rebelde y adolescente sobrina de la sir, Seras cree que Ame oculta un misterio que involucra a su master y a Integra, por lo cual surgen las siguientes dudas:

Amelia es en verdad sobrina de Integra?

Porque a pesar de odiar al vampiro Integra consiente en dejar que Ame llame "papa" a Alucard?

Amelia es humana, dhampir o vampiresa?

Pero todavía no es tiempo de responderlas asi que sigan leyendo y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

**NAVIDAD A LO HELLSING**


	8. Entravista a una Hellsing

**Entrevistando a un Hellsing**

Hola a todos queridos amigos, aquí la agente más eficiente de Hellsing Seras Victoria a petición de Aletse voy a hacer un pequeño intermedio para responder las dudas que deje al final, en otras palabras entrevistare a la "damita Hellsing".

Seras: ¿Cómo te va Amelia?

Amelia: Bien, pero dime Seras ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?

Seras: te estoy entrevistando¬¬

Amelia: ok

Seras:suspiro(estos adolescentes)

Amelia: Hey eres solo 2 años más grande que yo

Seras: si pero yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, así que cállate y escucha

Seras: Amelia ¿Cuál es tu relación con Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?

Amelia:….

Seras: Amelia ¿me escuchaste?

Amelia: si ya te escuche

Seras: ¿entonces qué esperas?

Amelia: me dijiste que me callara y te escuchara XD

Seras: Simpática la mini sir ¿no lo creen?

Amelia: Es broma, en fin creí que estaba claro que soy su sobrina °_°

Seras: Sin ofender Ame, pero los más conocidos somos tu tía, alucard, Walter, Pip y yo y por lo que todos sabemos Integra es hija unica

Ame: Ya lo sé, en fin te explico a pesar de que mi "mama" es hija única, espero que sepas que su tío Richard la intento fusilar porque quería ser líder de la organización, yo soy nieta de ese maldito traidor, pero mis padres murieron cuando tenía 2 años.

Seras: un poquito trágico, pero ni modo al publico lo que pida

Amelia: claro chica policía

Seras: pero entonces Integra tenía 14 años como para hacerse cargo de ti

Amelia: déjame terminar, En un principio Walter, y Alucard se encargaron de mi hasta que mi tía Integra llego a la mayoría de edad, a pesar de todo eso ella se encargo de mi educación

Seras: ok, siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué si tu "mama" ha dedicado estos 6 años a establecer una relación amo-sirviente con mi máster, deja que le llames "papa"?

Amelia: Jajaja, es algo gracioso, veras como yo la conocí siendo muy pequeña y como no recuerdo a mi verdadera mama en ella siempre he visto la figura materna que me hizo falta, y como Alucard siempre anda detrás de ella a él le empecé a decir papa, al principio mi tia creyó que Alucard me había obligado a decirle así, pero con el tiempo se entero de que le empecé a decir así por que…..

Seras: Son la pareja ideal si ya lo sé, pero si tú misma has dicho que Walter prácticamente te crio junto a esos dos

Amelia: pero date cuenta de que hubiera sido raro que Integra fuera mi madre y Walter mi padre, además Alucard parece mas joven de lo que en verdad es y ahora el y mi "mama" parecen de la misma edad, en cambio a Walter nunca se me ocurrió llamarlo así, simplemente le decía "abuelo"

Seras: pobre Walter, pero tienes razón

Amelia: si lo se

Seras: ahora te voy a pedir que seas totalmente honesta conmigo

Amelia: ¿?

Seras: ayer mientras hablábamos de juntar a tus padres y te reíste me mostraste unos colmillos demasiado afilados para tratarse de un humano ¿a que se debe esto?

Amelia: yo este bueno ¿no tienes otra pregunta?

Seras: nop

Amelia: Pero….

Seras: no

Amelia: ok, soy humana, lo reconozco, pero me encantaría ser vampiresa

Seras: pero que hay de tus colmillos?

Amelia: siempre los he tenido así ni yo misma se porque son asi

Seras: ¿Qué opinas sobre la idea de juntar a tus padres?

Amelia: ¿es una broma?, llevo 6 años intentando juntarlos pero ninguno de los dos coopera ¬¬

Seras: buen punto

Amelia: ahora te quiero hacer una pregunta,que espero me sepas responder

Seras: ¿'?

Amelia: tu crees que este año mi mama ya me deje entrar a Hellsing?

Seras: creí que tu eras caza vampiros

Amelia: si lo soy, pero no es lo mismo ser independiente a servirle a tu país

Seras: (valla, esta chica si se parece a Integra),y dime Ame para la gente que no te conoce ¿ por que quieres formar parte de Hellsing?

Amelia: Porque me encantan las aventuras y esa seria la excusa perfecta, además de que así le demostraría a mi mama que ya estoy lista para ayudarla en la organización

Seras: buen punto,

Amelia: Seras creo que alguien viene

Seras: ha de ser Walter o tu padre, en el peor de los casos es Pip

Amelia: cabe la posibilidad de que sea mi madre quien viene hacia aca?

Seras: por supuesto que no, tu madre ni siquiera sabe que ya regresamos a la mansión, y si lo sabe por favor vallan preparando dos tumbas

*se escuchan pasos que bajan la escalera*

Seras:(por favor que sea Walter, que sea Walter)

Amelia:(que se trate de mi padre, que se trate de mi padre)

*Amelia Naziriuz Hellsing, jovencita estas en serios problemas ¬¬*

Amelia: Seras, ¿la voz que se escucha no es la de mi mama?

Seras: ok cabe la posibilidad que se trate de ella aunque lo dudo mucho

Amelia: Seras…..

Seras: que ocurre, Ame?

Amelia: mira detrás de ti

Seras: aquí quedamos

Seras: hola sir…

Amelia: ho..la..mama…

Integra: buenas noches Seras, Amelia

Seras: esto se pondrá feo…..

Amelia:(si salgo viva de aquí, juro que pediré permiso la próxima vez antes de tomar "prestada" la kazul de mi papa)

Integra: ¿qué hacen las dos aquí?

Seras: le enseñaba a Ame un video que encontré en la web

Amelia: asi es

Integra: ¿sobre que?

Seras: de Mago de oz

Integra: Amelia, creí que ya eras una adolescente

Amelia: se refiere a la banda de rock, no al cuento mama

Integra: las espero a ambas en mi oficina en cinco minutos y no hay pero que valga, entendido?

Amelia: Ufff, casi nos descubre

Seras: Amigos aquí llega el final de esta entrevista y si Integra esta de malas (lo cual no sería novedad) seguramente nuestro fin, verdad Ame?

Amelia: Así es, si quieren saber si salimos vivas de esto, no dejen de leer, pronto tendremos

**UNA NAVIDAD A LO HELLSING**


	9. Navidad a lo Hellsing

**Navidad a lo Hellsing**

Ok aquí agente Seras Victoria gracias a todos los lectores que se preocuparon por ver si seguíamos vivas, el motivo de que la sir quisiera eliminarnos era simple, Ame tomo la kazul de su papi,(y para colmo no la devolvió) y mi máster se puso histérico al no encontrarla en ninguna parte, eso y porque teníamos que ayudar a decorar la mansión, pero claro nos desaparecimos para hacer la entrevista.

Después de eso se me ocurrió entrar al cuarto de Ame a ver que mas podía averiguar, encontré un pequeño diario forrado de negro.

Quede boquiabierta al leer las primeras hojas, todas eran cartas de desahogo, la joven Hellsing estaba harta de que su mami no la dejara cazar vampiros, y se rebelaba tomando la kazul de mi maestro, o en pocas palabras se volvió caza vampiros cuando cumplió 9 años sin que nadie excepto yo lo supiera.

Me di cuenta de que la otra razón por la que desea ser vampiresa es porque, sabe que los caballeros de la mesa redonda no se meterían con un vampiro en su sano juicio, por lo que al cumplir 11 años se mando afilar sus colmillos de ahí también su gusto por la sangre, y como se dice que ella será la heredera de Hellsing pues tanto mejor. En eso escuche unos ruidos deje el diario donde estaba y me desmaterialice.

Ame entro a su cuarto furibunda, (imagínense a una sir Integra pelinegra de 16 años en pleno berrinche), sus ojos azules brillaban de ira, vi que sacaba una caja de debajo de su cama, la abrió y saco una espada de plata ya no me entere que planeaba hacer con ella porque tuve que ir a la oficina de la sir.

Ahí me encontré con Walter, y mi maestro quienes permanecían serios al lado de la sir

Ah aquí estas chica policía-dijo mi máster

Qué ocurre?-pregunte

Ocurre que ha habido otro ataque cerca del palacio de Buckingham, y ustedes dos no serán suficientes-dijo Integra

Ya le he dicho sir Integra que puedo ir como apoyo-dijo Walter

No Walter, te necesito aquí, necesito que me ayudes con la cena de esta noche-dijo la sir

Pero Integra el doctor dijo que…empezó a decir mi maestro

Al diablo con lo que dice el doctor hoy es noche buena y no pienso perderme el banquete por unas cuantas heridas sin importancia-respondió Integra

Entonces sir parece que solo queda un recurso viable-dijo Walter

Sir Integra se quito las gafas, y frunció el ceño

Llamen a Amelia-susurro

La mini sir llego en 5 minutos en su cara se veía preocupación

Llamabas mama?-pregunto

Querías una prueba para demostrar tu valor, Amelia? Pues aquí esta hija mía a habido otro ataque Alucard, Seras y tu deberán buscar y destruir a estos bastardos.

Así lo hare-dijo con una leve inclinación

Cuídense y que Dios y su majestad estén con ustedes

Amen-respondimos antes de irnos

Me percate de que Integra detenía a mi maestro, para susurrarle:

No la pierdas de vista, quizá ya sea hora de que entre a la organizacion

Llegamos y me enfurecí al ver que se trataba de otro imbécil con chip, o al menos eso creí en un principio, Amelia estaba eufórica ante la perspectiva de unirse al negocio familiar, por lo que cargo su arma y apunto al vampiro.

Sabe dios como pasó pero de un momento a otro Amelia paso de ser cazadora a presa, el vampiro la tomo de rehén.

Suelten sus malditas armas o la mocosa muere-advirtió el vampiro

Amelia forcejeaba tratando de liberarse utilizo sus colmillos pero fue inútil, les juro que en ese momento vi el día que yo fui convertida desde otra perspectiva, o lo que es lo mismo tuve un dejavu

He visto esto antes ¿lo recuerdas Seras?-pregunto mi maestro

Oh cállese, debemos silenciar al objetivo pero será imposible que lo hagamos si Amelia esta en peligro-susurre

Seras, Alucard (que raro creí que lo llamaría papa), saben lo que hay que hacer-grito la joven

Ni hablar no es una opción Amelia-respondió mi maestro

¿Quieres hacer el favor de confiar en mí por una vez papa?-pregunto la chica

Tienes 16 años, tu madre nunca me perdonaría por hacerte esto-dijo mi maestro

Papa, esto no se trata de mi sino del futuro de Inglaterra, me importa poco si he de morir con tal de que este objetivo sea silenciado-grito la joven

Amelia se que todo esto es complicado para ti, pero si eliges este camino no hay vuelta de hoja, al objetivo lo capturaremos con facilidad pero tu eres...

Débil?, eso querías decir Seras?, es por eso que llevo 7 años siendo una caza vampiros a espaldas de ustedes, debo de probar lo mucho que valgo –me grito la joven

Maestro, que hacemos?-pregunte

Fácil yo doy la orden y tú le disparas-dijo mi maestro

Solo asentí aunque les juro que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer, solo vi la mano de mi maestro dando la orden de ataque y dispare con los ojos cerrados

Este vampiro se murió mas rápido que los otros, normalmente agonizan un rato pero este no lo hizo, apenas vi que la sangre cubría de rojo la nieve tome a Amelia en mis brazos, la joven dibujo una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Chica policía muérdela¡-grito mi maestro

Pero- intente protestar

Pero nada es tu amiga la que se está muriendo-replico

Es su hija –conteste

Seras Victoria (rayos mi nombre completo) soy tu maestro y es una orden-dijo mi máster

Suspire y hundí mis colmillos en la piel de la chica apenas su sangre llego a mi boca, me llene de vértigo, nunca había probado sangre humana y la sangre de la damita Hellsing me estaba dominando, juro que creí que perdería el conocimiento si seguía bebiendo esa sangre.

Me separe de la chica para comprobar que volvía a respirar, mi maestro se quedo pasmado aunque su mirada se notaba llena de orgullo, voltee a ver a la joven y por poco la tiro al ver que sus ojos no eran rojos, sino azules.

Máster? Que ocurre-pregunte

Mi hija ya es oficialmente mía-dijo mi maestro celebrando

Explíquese-le grite

Seras, Amelia por fin es una hija de la noche, ya no hay fuerza en el mundo que evite que conquiste a Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing-grito mi maestro eufórico

Aun así no entiendo por que Ame tiene sus ojos azules si ya es una vampiresa-replique

Porque al parecer esta damita quiere salvar su pellejo por lo menos 10 minutos-dijo mi máster

¿?

Seras lo que ocurre es que apenas me estoy adaptando, dame 10 o 15 minutos y estaré pidiendo que me den sangre y mis ojos van a ser igual de rojos que los tuyos-respondió la joven

Detesto interrumpir pero se nos hace tarde y tu mami esta cerca-dijo mi maestro

Al poco rato llego la camioneta y de ella bajaron Walter e Integra, al parecer Walter esperaba que la sir tuviera un ataque de ira por que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, Amelia trato de esquivar la mirada de su madre y mi máster y yo contuvimos la respiración

Buen trabajo los felicito son un excelente equipo-dijo la sir con una leve sonrisa

Pues claro Amelia necesitaba emociones fuertes, ya no es una niña-dijo mi maestro

Mientras este viva no importa-dijo Integra abrazando a la chica

Mama, no quieres ir a la mansión digo se hace tarde- la chica se puso nerviosa y en todo el camino evito la mirada de la sir

A medio camino los ojos se le habían vuelto rojos

Maestro…-susurre

Ya lo se llegando a la mansión distraes a Integra y yo le pongo unos lentes de contacto a la damita Hellsing y aquí nada paso.

Amelia hija regresando a la mansión ve a mi oficina-dijo Integra

Ame no contesto

Jovencita me has escuchado?-pregunto la sir

Si mama-susurro la joven

La sir se paso a la parte trasera donde estábamos sentados los tres vampiros

Amelia mírame a los ojos cuando te este hablando-dijo la sir

Todos nos quedamos sin respiración cuando Integra levanto el rostro de Amelia y se cruzaron sus miradas

Perdóname mamá, te fallé, y lo siento muchísimo -susurro la mini sir con voz entrecortada

Integra solo la miro con cierta lastima

Sir integra llegamos- dijo Walter

Bajamos y al entrar en la mansión Amelia salió corriendo a su cuarto los cuatro nos miramos desconcertados yo iba a ver que la chica estuviera bien cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro me voltee y no pude creer lo que veía Integra Hellsing llorando.

Alucard, Seras Walter, a mi oficina los tres ahora-dijo Integra con tono autoritario

Entramos a la oficina, Integra tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y nos invito a sentarnos en las sillas que estaban frente a ella

Alucard todo a sido culpa tuya- grito la sir

Integra, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto-dijo mi maestro

Integra se rio con amargura

Crees que soy idiota o qué?, se que te morías de ganas por convertir a Amelia en nuestra hija no puedo creer que en su día la deje que te llamara papa,-

Walter y yo vimos desvanecerse hasta la más obstinada de nuestras esperanzas

Yo creo que iré a cambiarme para la fiesta-dijo mi maestro en tono serio

Quédate ahí unos mil años si se puede TE ODIO-grito la sir

Señora Integra hoy es navidad y Alucard merece estar entre nosotros porque de alguna forma le salvo la vida a su hija- dijo Walter (no saben cómo le agradezco que siempre tome el relevo cuando las cosas se ponen peliagudas)

Integra abrió la boca y después la cerro

Walter se levanto con la excusa de que iba por el te, mi maestro captando que ese no era el mejor momento para discutir se desmaterializo y nuevamente Integra y yo quedamos solas

Cobardes-pensé al ver que ambos hombres me habían dejado con la fiera

Soy una pésima madre-dijo Integra

No es cierto, Amelia tiene suerte de contar contigo-le dije apoyado una mano en su hombro

Gracias Seras pero sabes que te equivocas-me dio con una leve sonrisa

Iré a ver a Ame me parece que necesitas estar sola- dije levantándome de la silla

Hazlo

Llegue a su cuarto y ahora la damita Hellsing intentaba colocarse su cruz de plata, cosa que obviamente no logro.

Soy patética verdad máster?-pregunto

No, no lo eres….. un segundo me llamaste máster?- pregunte

Bueno de alguna manera lo eres tu me transformaste-dijo la joven

Me quede estupefacta ante la aclaración, iba a abrir la boca cuando tocaron a la puerta

Sir Amelia su madre quiere verla-dijo Walter

Gracias Walter-dijo desmaterializándose

No quise acompañarla porque ya me imaginaba de que hablarían asi que fui a cambiarme la media hora me encontré con la vampirita bien arreglada y con unos pupilentes azul claro

Hola máster

Ame llámame Seras

Ok

Decidimos bajar y ver en que ayudábamos al poco rato mi master entraba al comedor acompañado de…

Sir Integra?-todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos

Ella vestida con un elegante traje italiano que resaltaba sus facciones y el vestido de frac, ame y yo no nos creíamos tanta suerte.

Mama, papa, pero que?-Amelia no creía que fuera cierto

Master?- pregunte cuando ambos tomaron asiento

Aunque no lo creas, y falta mas-susurro con una sonrisa cinica

¿?

*FLASH BACK*

Empezamos a cenar y a mitad del banquete Integra se levanto acallando las voces de todo entonces hablo:

Antes que nada les agradesco que estén aquí el dia de hoy , se que este año no fue fácil y les aseguro que el próximo será igual o peor ,pero ahora tenemos otro elemento, mas fuerte el cual nos ayudara a exterminar a esos bastardos que dejan en mal el buen nombre de los vampiros.

Nos llevamos una buena sorpresa ¿Integra Hellsing abogando por los vampiros?

Ese elemento es Amelia mi hija quien hoy a demostrado cumplir con todo lo que necesita un buen soldado de Hellsing.

Les juro que si ustedes hubieran pasado por ahí hubieran creido que había una explosión porque los demás estallaron en gritos de jubilo y aplausos.

Amelia se levanto y Walter, mi máster y yo la imitamos, Integra le dedico una lñeve sonrisa y mi máster aprovechando que Integra había callado levanto su copa ydijo

Salud sir Amelia, y sir Integra maestras de la orden Hellsing- brindo

Salud – respondimos

La cena termino y acomodamos las mesas y sillas a modo de que quedara una pista de baile.

Amelia sonrió dejando ver sus preciosos colmillitos blanco marfil

Hey que no se supone que esto es una fiesta?-pregunto

Todos asentimos y ella puso la música a volumen máximo y todos bailamos largo rato hasta Walter, solo había dos personas que no bailaban (adivinen una su nombre empieza con A y la otra con I)

Hablaban en un susurro culpándose uno al otro sobre la transformación de Ame, la pequeña sir y yo nos reímos por lo bajo le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas invitándola a parar la discordia entre sus padres, la pequeña vampira capto la indirecta, se planto frente a sus padres y sabe dios que les dijo porque al poco rato mi máster atrajo hacia si a Sir Integra y ella no opusoi resistencia .

Si mi señora esta de acuerdo me gustaría que me concediera el honor de bailar con ella- susurro mi maestro al oído de la sir

Solo porque es navidad Alucard asi que no te acostumbres-dijo la sir

Amelia apareció a mi lado botada de la risa

FELIZ NAVIDAD –susurro la mini sir

Al principio no capte la indirecta hasta que me señalo a sus padres mi máster con una mano en la cintura de la sir y ella con la cabeza acomodada en su hombro izquierdo (en serio lo estaba haciendo a su pesar? Ja no lo creo) ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

A este paso mis padres están destinados a estar juntos

En dos semanas o menos estarán juntos x toda la eternidad-respondi

Amelia sonrio, consiguió lo que quería y yo estoy cada vez mas cerca de lograr mi objetivo

**Ola gente lamento no haber subido el cap hace tiempo pero la tarea de la prepa me esta agobiando**

**En fin les deseo un feliz año nuevo esperando que suis propósitos se hagan realidad**

**En esta entrega vimos como la complicidad Ame –Seras está dando resultado pero…..**

**Tanto amor durara para**

_**El año nuevo vampírico?**_

**No tengo idea asi q esperen el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Lealtad vs Amor

Lealtad vs Amor

Hola amigos aquí Seras Victoria pues si por fin ame a cumplido su sueño y ahora podemos enfocar nuestra atención en el amor retorcido que sostienen sus padres, la navidad pasó y dio paso al año nuevo el 31 de diciembre todos en la mansión todos estábamos consientes de que si esa noche mi maestro y mi comandante cedían a su amor tendríamos boda nuestro plan estaba resultando a la perfección solo había unos pequeños problemitas:

1.-Amelia fiel a su palabra ya tomaba sangre y lo hacía en una copa de vidrio

2.-Integra y alucard parecía que ya iban a confesar su amor cuando a Integra le parecía volver a oír la voz de su padre

3.- Su majestad iba a venir a pasar el año nuevo en la mansión

Mierda –susurro ame cuando escucho que la reina pasaría la noche en la mansión

Si lo mismo pienso –respondí

Eso significa que voy a tener que idearme en encontrar como beber sangre sin que la reina note que es sangre-explico

Y lo mas importante no podremos hacer que tus padres se junten esta noche-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas

Walter no me asustes asi esta bien que ya no soy humana pero a nadie le gusta que lo asusten así ok?

Le pido perdón sir Amelia, pero a menos que ambas tengan un As bajo la manga me temo que sus padres no se juntaran esta noche

Eso lo veremos-respondió una voz sarcástica

Padre ¿Qué estas planeando?-pregunto la chica inquieta

Nada Amelia solo digamos que hoy tu y tu maestra se toman el dia libre para que aprendas a ser una vampiresa

Yo lo mire incrédula no e aprendido a ser vampiresa y me pone a educar a su rebelde hija adolescente

Pero maestro yo…nada de excusas las quiero a ambas atravesando paredes en la sala de tiro y lejos de la oficina de sir Integra entendido?

Si máster-musite

Un momento pero yo no se atravesar paredes ni volar ni nada de eso-dijo Amelia asustada

Y para qué diantre soy tu máster –le pregunte

Entonces vámonos máster Seras-dijo Amelia jalándome al techo de la mansión

Buena suerte en el aterrizaje chica policía susurro mi maestro

Ok creo q quieres aprender lo mas difícil asi que lánzate-ordene mientras pensaba como iba a explicar la muerte de la mini sir

Jajaja buen chiste máster pero si no lo has notado son 26 pisos –dijo

Y tu la hija de Alucard asi que adivina quien gana-respondí la chica suspiro y empezó a correr pero tomo algo antes de lanzarse…

Mi brazo

Amelia te has vuelto loca?-pregunte

O vamos máster esto es divertido –respondió mientras caíamos ,pasamos junto a la ventana de sir Integra donde estaban ella y Alucard puedo jurar que los vi besándose, y creo que ame también los vio porque murmuro

No es posible ya cayeron

No quienes están cayendo somos nosotras como pretendes salvarnos de esta-pregunte

Así-dijo abriendo un paracaídas

Cuando bajamos casi beso el suelo cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Bonjour mademoiselle

Pip –murmure

Asi que tu y tu aprendiza están intentando matarse, creí q solo los podían matar con plata-dijo con sorna mientras se iba

Mucho cuidado Pip recuerda que ahora soy tu jefa- dijo Amelia

Yo solo le alcance a gritar MALDITO CINICO

Valla me acorde de mis padres-dijo la mini sir con una sonrisa

Al principio no le capte pero después de 5 minutos estaba persiguiendo a Amelia por toda la mansión de pronto la mini sir se paro en seco

Ven aquí maldita mocosa-dije jadeando

Máster cierra el pico y escucha-dijo la chica

Ya te dije que no puedo

Y ya te dije que mandes todas tus ideologías al carajo

Supongamos que acepto, y luego qué? Que pasara cuando envejezca?

Sabes que te puedo hacer como yo, para mi solo existes tu

Supongo que crees que aceptare asi de fácil

Siempre te e demostrado que te amo

Solo me has demostrado que te encantaría usarme de tu juguete privado

Dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo amar

Si me quieres convertir debo ser virgen idita

No me refería a eso

Alucard eres tu tu crees que no conozco tus intenciones?

Amo, esta noche te prometo que te mostrare que te amo mas que a mi propia existencia, además soy el padre de tu hija…

Mira si eres un maldito infeliz, bastardo …..

Integra no te quería provocar solo quiero que pienses en Amelia, tu eres su madre legitima y yo en cierta forma soy su padre

Lo se pero olvidémonos de nuestra hija un minuto y enfoquémonos en tu forma "sana " de demostrarme que me amas

Amelia volteo a verme sin duda había recibido las últimas palabras de su madre como una puñalada

Vámonos master se hace tarde y debemos cambiarnos

Amelia antes quiero que sepas que tus padres nunca te van a desplazar

Eso me lo hubieras dicho hace unos minutos.

Las dos nos separamos y nos cambiamos, al poco rato nos reunimos y note que en su cuello colgaba la cruz de plata de su madre, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y vestía de la misma forma que su madre con unos lentes de soldado al estilo de su padre.

Maestra, yo quiero discúlpame por lo de hace rato

Ame no hay problema, no te estoy dando permiso de que vuelvas a hacerlo, simplemente trato de entenderte, tu eres la sobrina que nunca tuve y ahora tengo

Ahí están las hemos estado buscando por todos lados-dijo Integra acercándose

Pido disculpas mama pero estuvimos ocupadas

Haciendo que?

Aprendiendo a ser vampiresa-dijo Amelia sonriendo

Asi que eran ustedes las que pasaron por mi oficina hace unas horas-

Papa me lo pidió

Alucard….

Mi maestro apareció a medio vestir unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca era lo único que llevaba puesto

No falla te digo voy enseguida y me llamas a los 2 segundos

Ahórrate las bromas y termina de vestirte su majestad llegara en cualquier momento

Walter apareció para indicar que su alteza había llegado

Majestad nos honra su presencia esta noche –saludo integra

Sir Integra. Saludo la reina

Espero que recuerde a mi hija Amelia y a mi mejor agente Seras Victoria

Es un placer verla de nuevo majestad-saludamos ambas

El gusto es mio

Sir Integra ya a encontrado a alguien digno de casarse con usted y ser un padre para Amelia?-pregunto la reina

Alucard Dracula es mi único padre- pensó Amelia Integra y la reina notaron su malestar al instante

Si su majestad y mi lady son tan amables de pasar al comedor junto con las señoritas Amelia y Seras el banquete ya va a comenzar

Mi máster ya estaba dentro cuando entramos solo lo reconocí cuando saludo a la reina porque estaba vestido como un verdadero príncipe , la cena empezó y con ella las charlas y las copas, Amelia saco de su saco un envase con forma de copa ofreció un brindis por su alteza y su país y bebió, yo quede desconcertada

Copa de sangre-explico-la invente hace años puedes beber sangre pero los humanos no se enteran

Seguimos bromeando, hasta que mi maestro se levanto y dijo:

Muy bien soldados solo faltan 5 minutos para el año nuevo

Amelia me hiso una señal y comprendí a que se refería Integra solo esbozo una sonrisa

Mi hija tiene la costumbre de cantar en año nuevo-explico

Si lo recuerdo-dijo la reina

Ame se levanto y su ropa paso a ser un poco mas gótica como ella una blusa topless morada y de cuello alto, botas negras y unos pantalones negros

**En la Puerta del Sol**  
Mi maestro sonreía al igual que la reina e Integra

como el año que fue

otra vez el champagne y las uvas

y el alquitrán, de alfombra están.

Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer

y acaloran el ánimo

para aceptar que ya, pasó uno más.

**Y en el reloj de antaño**  
2 minutos-dije

como de año en año

cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo

cinco minutos antes

de la cuenta atrás.

Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados, amantes, andantes

y alguno que otro

cura despistao.

**Entre gritos y pitos los inglesitos**Mi maestro se acerco a Integra

enormes, bajitos hacemos por una vez

algo a la vez.

Y en el reloj de antaño

como de año en año

cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.

Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo

cinco minutos antes

de la cuenta atrás.

La reina y yo nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de mi máster

**Y aunque para las uvas hay algunos nuevos**

a los que ya no están echaremos de menos

y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos

y en el año que viene nos reímos.

1,2,3 y 4 y empieza otra vez

que la quinta es la una

y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres.

Un minuto-anuncio Walter

**Y decimos adiós**al decir "pueden ser dos" Amelia dirigió una ferviente mirada a sus padres

y pedimos a Dios

que en el año que viene

a ver si en vez de un millón

pueden ser dos

La reina sonrió complacida

Así que la joven Amelia ya eligió a su padre-me susurro

**En la Puerta del Sol**

como el año que fue

otra vez el champagne y las uvas

y el alquitrán de alfombra están.

Amelia termino su presentación arrancando los aplausos de los soldados

Integra y mi máster sonrieron y la reina le dedico una sonrisa

Diez….

La cuenta atrás empezaba

Nueve …

Mi máster saco una pequeña caja…

Ocho ..

Se arrodillo ante Integra, y todos nos quedamos en silencio

Siete ..

Walter C. Dornez, tu que eres el tutor legal de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, humildemente te pido a ti y a su majestad la mano de mi ama en matrimonio,.

Seis…

Amelia joven sir Hellsing, ¿el hombre que esta anta tu madre es el hombre a quien le entregaras tu lealtad y respeto?

Cinco..

Todos volteamos a verla, y Amelia hablo: ¿cómo puedo odiar al hombre que daría la vida por mi madre y que a mi siempre me a puesto antes que a sus prioridades?

Cuatro..

Integra, tu hija a hablado y con palabras que no esperaba en alguien de su edad, sin embargo ¿Qué dices tu?

Integra hablo: Majestad mi familia se ha dedicado por completo al servicio de este país y usted me ordeno contraer nupcias con alguien a quien amara y que lo presentara en calidad de mi prometido antes de mi cumpleaños número 27, el cual será el próximo mes , y aquí esta ese hombre..

Tres….

Sin embrago no quiero deshonrar a mi familia….

Integra te amo desde el dia que me volví tu sirviente, dame una oportunidad de probarte que aun puedo amar….

Dos…

Si eso le preocupa yo doy mi bendición en ese matrimonio, para nadie es secreto que usted lo ama igualmente, ni para mi ni para su hija….

Amelia se sonrojo intensamente

Uno

Integra se lanzo a los brazos de mi maestro y lo beso

Cero

Feliz año nuevo

Amelia sonrió, y murmuro:

Lo logramos

Sin embargo no estaba del todo segura de que asi de fácil hubiera pasado

Me siento sucia….-pensó Integra

amelia y yo nos miramos

**ola chichs aki vemos que amne y seras estan por lograr su objetivo sin embrgo la mente de integra esta dando problemas a las dos vampiresas ¡quien ganara, las chikas y la Integra que siempre a amado a Alucard, o la lealtad y frialdad de nuestra querida sir?... NO TENGO IDEA ASI QUE DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO cap**

**un saludo a Aletse y a Teenager witch**


	11. La noticia

**La noticia**

Han pasado varias semanas desde año nuevo pero la impresión del primer beso de mi ahora hermana y mi máster, me sigue dando escalofríos, Amelia se desmayo de la impresión curiosamente el joven soldado Balinton la tomo en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera al suelo, su majestad quedo boquiabierta pero sonrió complacida, ese beso duro 2 minutos exactos, Walter todavía esta que no se lo cree, y Pip sigue intentando correr con la misma suerte de mi máster por que no para de seguirme.

Amelia y yo leímos los pensamientos de Integra mientras basaba a mi master, sin embargo Ame tiene el maravilloso don de ver como terminaran algunas relaciones…

El jueves por ejemplo la escuche hablar con Pip

Si lo veo claramente Pip tu y Seras van a terminar juntos y seras igual que nosotros

Seré una madeimoselle? incomodo

No me refería a eso torpe , me refiero a que sin duda Seras t morderá para que seas un vampiro

Merci macherie capitán –dijo Pip cargándola al tiempo que yo me colaba discretamente en la habitación

Pip salió con una sonrisa que la verdad me aturdió

Amelia volteo a donde estaba yo

Hola master,que tanto escuchaste?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados

Desde que me pusiste el vestido de novia –respondi algo molesta

Pero tía tu y Pip son perfectos el uno para el otro

Solo sonreí aunque la idea de darle muchas alas a Pip no me hacia ninguna gracia

Desde que Ame había regresado de París debido a que obtuvo una beca por parte de la academia Wesley (donde x cierto estudio sir Integra) para estudiar en el extranjero, cenábamos en un comedor que tiene una mesa par 7 personas, es decir Integra, Alucard, Pip, Rayan, Walter, la mini sir, y su humilde servidora, pero desde el " beso 2011" como la mini sir llamo a la propuesta de matrimonio de su padre, mi maestro no cenaba con nosotros.

Por lo que esa noche nos llevamos una sorpresa al al verlos entrar juntos.

Buenas noches señorita Integra, señor Alucard-saludo Rayan

Ya te he dicho que me llames Alucard solamente-dijo mi maestro

Madre, padre me alegra verlos, ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que cenamos juntos-dijo ame, con indiscutible rencor en su voz

Integra sonrio y abrazo a su hija por los hombros y Alucard hizo lo mismo ambos intercambiaron una mirada complice y mi master hablo

Si hemos estado algo ocupados

"ocupados en la oficina de su majestad, pidiendo permiso, hablando con los d la mesa redonda etc"-pensó ame.

Integra capto al instante el malestar de su hija

Ame tenemos que hablar…-fue interrumpida por Walter

Señora Integra me alegra que usted y alucard nos acompañen pero si no le importa serviré la cena

Integra asintió, y comimos en un silencio algo incomodo, Pip, miraba a Integra y Amelia como esperando alguna hostilidad, pero madre e hija ni siquiera se miraban, terminando de cenar ya nos íbamos a levantar hasta que:

Bernadotte Victoria, Balinton donde van con tanta prisa-pregunto Integra

Pues no queremos hacer mal tercio madame Hellsing-dijo Pip a modo de disculpa

Siéntense, les tengo plena confianza a todos ustedes y es bueno que mis mejores soldados sean los primeros en enterarse,

Amelia arqueo una ceja, alucard se acerco a mi discípula y la abrazo por los hombro, integra se sonrojo intensamente

Amelia se que no te hemos dedicado el tiempo que tu necesitas pero créeme amor , para tu padre y para mi no hay tesoro mas valioso que tu…

Por eso tu madre y yo hemos decidido darte una vida lo mas normal posible…

Amelia los miro con un nudo en la garganta, master creo que lo logramos-penso la chica con euforia mal disimulada

A lo que tu padre quiere llegar es que …

Vamos a casarnos

Amelia se tapo la cara con las manos evidentemente tratando de detener el torrencial de lagrimas que se formaba en sus ojos azules Walter se atraganto con un sorbo de vino, Pip casi se cae, Rayan solo dijo enhorabuena, y yo esboce mi mejor sonrisa.

Pero integra y alucard solo le ponían atención a su hija

Amor deja tu orgullo de Hellsing a un lado y mírame a la cara- ordeno Integra

Eso ni pensarlo –dijo ame sonriendo con unas lagrimas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos

Mmph, igual a su madre- dije

Muy graciosa Seras –dijo Integra

Bien hecho chica policía, al parecer tu complicidad con tu alumna está dando resultado-dijo mi máster sonriendo

Amelia y yo intercambiaos una mirada cómplice, antes de que alguien dijera nada Amelia jalo a Rayan y prácticamente lo arrastro.

Eh Amelia adonde me llevas-pregunto el hico tratando de zafarse

Sir Amelia Hellsing si me haces el favor –dijo alucard molesto

Celoso?-pregunto Integra divertida

Es mi hija –rezongo mi master

Adónde vas aprendiz-pregunte

Master ven para acá ya planeamos como juntarlos y funciono, ahora debemos planear una boda.

Y sin mas salió del comedor

Siento anunciarte que me debo ir por que Ame y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer asi que ponte atento porque dentro de poco vuelvo con mas de

SI USTED SUPIERA..

**Hola a todos**

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa, tarde rato pero por fin aquí esta el nuevo episodio…**

**Alucard e Integra se casan , Amelia y Seras están contentísimas de que su plan este a la perfeccion**

**Pero**

**Habra o no una boda**

**Solo yo lo se**

**Asi que nos veremos pronto**

**Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic**

**Atte: su amiga gothique .jedi**


	12. el dia es hoy

El dia es hoy

Si el día es hoy, pareciera que fue ayer cuando la gran sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing presa del miedo libero a mi maestro, el conde Alucard, quien se convirtió en su incondicional esclavo, amigo y protector.

Todavía me parece verlos cuando discutían si casarse o no ,pareciera que el tiempo se fue muy rápido desde el día que mi maestro la salvo de una muerte segura.

Por que dicen que cuando te enamoras de alguien el tiempo se para, lo que ya no te dicen es que después el tiempo acelera su marcha para recuperarse de su atraso.

Cuantas noches en vela en compañía de Walter y Amelia para ver como los,juntabamos cada uno aportaba su idea pero todas tan imposibles como la anterior.

**Flash back**

Señorita Amelia que le parece si convencemos a la mesa redonda de casar a su madre con el conde alucard?-sugirió Walter

Como si esos bastardos fueran a ceder Walter sabemos que odian a mi padre por ser un vampiro

Y que te parece si tu papa usa su magia para seducirla?-sugerí entusiasmada

Eso seria un matrimonio obligado, nadie seria feliz con eso

Eso es –dijo Walter

Que cosa Walter?

La reina le debe ordenar a su madre que contraiga matrimonio para darle a usted una vida lo mas normal posible

Pero la reina accederá a que mi padre y mi madre se casen?

Pues claro el es el mejor hombre de la organización, justo, eficiente caballeroso, etc

Gracias chica policía

Papa que demonios haces aquí

Damita Hellsing usted se va de inmediato a la cama mañana tienes escuela y no pienso dejar que MI hija repruebe sus exámenes por planear algo que nunca pasara

Pero mama…

Pero nada a dormir y es mi ultima palabra

Amelia, Walter y yo nos retiramos

Algo estricta con nuestra hija y tus mejores ayudantes no master?

Cállate alucard la verdad yo también necesito dormir

**Fin flash back**

Y como olvidar todas las insinuaciones de la reina en su afán por ayudarnos en este proyecto…

*yo no tendría inconveniente en que se casar con alguien que aporte la figura paterna que Amelia tanto necesita*

*usted y el conde alucard harían una buena pareja…*

*le aconsejo que se case con alguien que siempre la halla apoyado y que la ponga antes que a cualquier otra cosa*

Estas y tantas insinuaciones fortalecieron mi firme deseo de ayudar a mi aprendiza a juntar a sus padres.

Todavía me parece que los escucho discutiendo en su oficina después de la medianoche antes de que Amelia se fuera a París…

*Vamos máster dime que te molesta?

Nada que te interese maldito bastardo ahora largo de aquí*

*alucard lárgate de esta oficina ahora mismo si no quieres que te meta plata bendecida en la boca, eso no me matara no va dejar de hacerme sentir mejor*

*celosa mi ama, ya quisieras ahora déjame de molestar antes de que Amelia se quede sin padre¬¬*

Luego de escribirle a Ame lo que pasaba antes de que regresara, que su papa me había pedido ayuda, que ya casi caían ,que siempre no, que quizá ya no habría esperanza, que nos dejaban una leve esperanza.

Y luego como voy a olvidar la noche que convertí a Ame en hija de la noche.

Ese día ella consiguió lo que quería, pero después me sentí mal al escuchar que mi jefa le gritaba a mi máster, nunca me había sentido tan mal.

Pero en año nuevo Ame se entero que su papa le había dejado a su madre una rosa a modo de disculpa y que ella la guardaba como un valioso tesoro eso la animo a cantar en año nuevo y dejo muy en claro que ya había tomado su decisión.

Pero lo que nos hiso comprender a mi aprendiza y a mi que habíamos ganado, fue el beso que vimos que se dieron días después de año nuevo, y luego el escuchar la noticia, esa noticia que desde pequeña Ame quizo escuchar, las cuatro palabras mas increíbles del mundo, las palabras que me esforcé por hacer realidad

"**nos vamos a casar"**

Ahora mi aprendiza y yo ayudamos a Integra con el vestido y los otros arreglos para la boda, la reina Ame y yo nos hemos encargado de la novia, y hay que ver como la hemos dejado, jamás vi a mi comandante tan hermosa..y feliz

Walter y sir Pinewood el mas antiguo amigo de Integra son los padrinos y mi máster a quedado como un verdadero príncipe.

Pip, Rayan, Ame Walter y yo organizamos la celebración, y ninguno puede evitar llorar al ver que todos los soldados, amigos de la familia, y la corte están reunidos aqui

Ocupamos nuestros lugares y mis comandantes al lado del altar

El reverendo empieza a hablar

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, aceptas a Alucard Vladimir Dracula como tu esposo

Si acepto

Alucard Vladimir Dracula aceptas a Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing como tu esposa

Si acepto

Han dicho que aceptan, esto es un sueño?,

Se hace un pequeño silencio en el que volteo a ver a mi aprendiza suss ojos no pueden contener mas la emoción que siente solo aferro su hombro con mi mano y con una sonrisa solo le puedo decir

Lo logramos

Si lo logramos y el beso que se dan mis masters para sellar su amor frente a Dios me lo hace saber.

Mi máster habla con tono solemne:

Majestad a Dios le pido perdón y permiso, pero usted también debe perdonarme y permitirme hacer lo que necesito para que hoy sea dia de total satisfacción

Sir Integra empieza a palidecer

Te pido que seas mi condesa desde hoy y para siempre, antes Dios y ante ellos Integra Hellsing con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, con esta vela iluminare tu camino en la oscuridad y con toda humildad te pido que seas mía

La besa tan apasionadamente que no podemos reprimir un grito ahogado.

Ella sonríe y le pone el cuello frente a la boca, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

Mi maestro no se hace del rogar, respira hondo y hunde sus colmillos, bebe la sangre ansiosamente, la vida de Integra se esta apagando…..

El sol le a cedido el paso a la luna ,Integra a muerto. Como humana ahora Integra es de los nuestros

Amelia se para de un salto

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO A SIR INTEGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING MI MADRE Y SEÑORA DE TRANSILVANIA.

* * *

hola queridos amigs aqui se termina si usted supiera despues de sufrimiento y agonia las jovenes vampiro han logrado su cometido

mi eterno agradecimiento a Teenagerwitch,Aletse,Vladlover,y a todos los que han leido este fic

gracias x sus reviews su amiga

gothique jedi


End file.
